


Down The Rabbithole

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Game Theory, Gen, I mean that's how I verdict whether to write a fic, One Shot, Short One Shot, Theories, This may just be like a self-appealer, but more so than normal, slight crossover maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: Virgil, the ultimate cryptid, mentioned how he loved cryptid theory stuff a long time ago.Let's investigate that.Is this a ficlet of me projecting on the sides? Maybe.But he said it first.





	Down The Rabbithole

It was quiet in the common room. Too quiet.

“Where’s Virgil?” Patton asked, setting up a gingerbread trail of smarties for Pat Pat Tap (a game made up of vigorous and infuriatingly ever-changing rules).

“I don’t know. I have to say I am worried. He hasn’t left his room in a long time, even by his standards.” Logan replied, tying and retying a bow-tie correctly should the event happen that they be summoned and it should be an event. Thomas didn’t go to many places where bow-ties were called for but Logan could dream.

“Not worried enough to check it seems.” Roman replied, sassily.

“Oh, hush, Roman. I am capable of multitasking.” Logan didn’t even look at the bow-tie as he tied it perfectly this time. Inside, he was ecstatic but he didn’t let that show.

After a moment Logan stood up. 

“Are you going to check up on him?” Patton asked and Logan nodded before walking away to Virgil’s room. Soon enough he found himself at the dark purple door and the knock seemed to echo inside of the room. There was some shuffling around the room but no actual reply.

“Virgil?” Logan called out, concerned. 

“Uh-huh.” Virgil called back from inside. 

“May I come in?”

“Huh?” Virgil replied, distractedly, before adding, “Oh. Uh, yeah, yeah come in.”

With that the door creaked open and Logan walked through. Logan didn’t see Virgil at first but a cough alerted Logan to the fact that Virgil’s bed wasn’t immediately in sight. He looked over to Virgil calmly sat cross-legged on the bed with a fluffy dark purple blanket wrapped around him. He looked a little more tired than normal but he didn’t seem upset or mad. Logan was confused. Virgil had promised he would be more sociable or at least be open about when he didn’t want to talk. However, Virgil had been holed up here for a long time.

Logan thought through his method of approach. He wasn’t going to demand answers and he wouldn’t mollycoddle him. Calmly, he walked up and sat on the end of the bed, he wasn’t going to look at his laptop without Virgil's expressed permission.

“Hey, kiddo.” The word didn’t seem right on his tongue but he had no other word to say. Then he asks, “Are you okay? You’ve not been around recently.”

Virgil looked up to Logan’s eyes, surprised then looked at the laptop time. His shock was visible as he began to look sheepish, “Oh, damn. I’ve been up here a lot. Erm, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to be sorry, Virgil. We just want you to know we’re here for you.”

Virgil nods and replies, “I know and I promise I am okay. I’ve just been distracted.”

Virgil looked down and types onto the laptop keyboard. Then Logan saw an amazing rarity, Virgil grinning happily. It was a welcome surprise but such a surprise that Logan blinked, a lot. Gaining composure he watched Virgil inquisitively.

“Come round by me, under the blanket and watch this. This, this you’ll like.” Virgil surprisingly sounded childishly excited to show Logan whatever it was.

Getting up he took two steps and sat beside Virgil, wrapping the blanket around him too, looking at the computer.

“Film theory?” Virgil looked at Logan in the corner of his eye and nodded quickly. 

“We’ll watch this one, 'What really saved Snow White’. This one is very you.”

“Really? Seems very Princey instead of me and ..”

“Yeah, I know - el principe es estupido - although I have to admit Sunshine has been abundantly nice to me recently. But we all need to argue some times..”

“Virgil, you’re going off-tangent.”

“Oh, yeah. Anyway, this video theorises what poison was used to get Snow White, that logically the prince couldn’t have saved her and what did save her?”

“Seriously?” Logic asked in surprise. It sounded exactly like his thing. He was willing to suspend disbelief for Disney films and ‘cliche love tropes’ because he found otherwise he may go mad. The idea of someone applying logic to narrow down what actually happened made Logic actually excited. 

The whole video played with them both in warm, awed silence. When it finally finished Logan said, “Wow. That... makes so much sense. Why did I never think of that? This is amazing, Virgil, how did you find this?”

“I said in that Q and A I would make a cryptid and conspiracy channel. Since I am too busy planning that Thomas doesn’t fall down every stairs he encounters or makes a damn fool of himself I decided at least to watch 1.”

“Virgil you’ve been up here ages.”

“Tell me you didn’t get hooked.”

“I mean.. Oh, strongest Incredible!” 

“Exactly. And there’s theories for games as well from horrors to Mario.”

“What is there to theorise about Mario?”

“If he’s a psychopath.” The answer slipped so seamlessly out of Virgil’s mouth that he was scared that Logan would think he was insane.

There was a short pause where neither of them said anything but Virgil began to silently panic.

“I mean, okay. Now we gotta watch that one.” Logan answered matter-of-factly and Virgil let himself smile in relief.

“It’s a 2-part set.” Virgil informed him and attempted to ignore Logan’s face lighting up in excitement.

They got quickly lost up in theories and an hour later both Patton and Roman came to find them. Virgil didn’t realise just how worried people had become that he may be upset until he saw how tentatively they approached coming into his room. He brought the cookie jar from his drawer by his bed and held it out.

“I’m sorry if I worried you both. I just got.. like, really caught up.”

“With what?” Patton asked. taking 2 cookies.

“Come on, sit on the bed.” Virgil ushered as he sat them behind, giving them the blanket and curling in the huddle to keep himself warm. He was glad he was comfortable with them now, before it could be overwhelming, now it was reassuring.

“Oh my god, put on the ‘Bill Cypher lives’ one, the treasure hunt and everything is just so.. Creative.” 

“Arts and Crafts, you watch theories?” Virgil asked Roman.

“Yeah!” 

They settled in and watched the Gravity Falls theory and as the time past everyone became more settled into knowing what each other liked to watch. Finally as it stopped Patton remarked, “I love it. It’s like intense jigsaws but with loads of stuff.”

Virgil hadn’t thought of it like that before but nodded.

“Now we have a problem however. We all can’t get into this for a couple of days at the same time. Thomas will become obsessed.”

“Is that such a bad thing..?”

“Yes, Virgil it is.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll have dinner up here and finish up the ones I haven’t watched. Then one of you can watch, okay?”

Logan’s expression dropped as he realised it meant it would be days before he could watch another.

“We can watch a few more now, I suppose.” Logan responded and as they couldn’t bring themselves to argue or leave the huddle they continued to watch and spout ideas, happy as to how their family had grown to mature and treat each other right.


End file.
